vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Kaname
|-|Madoka Kaname= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= Summary '''Madoka Kaname' (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, she has a dream in which a mysterious girl fights a monster. The next day, the girl in her sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to her school as a transfer student. Her life changes when she meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential inside and Kyubey is particularly interested in making a deal with her. Powers And Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-C when using Doppel. | At least 5-B, likely far higher | 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Doppel of Salvation | Madoka Kaname | Law of Cycles Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation. | Magical Girl | Goddess, Conceptual Entity, Crystalized Magical Girl. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Power Bestowal, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Improved Resistance to Power Nullification with Memoria. Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Self Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation as Doppel Kriemhild. | All previous abilities, except Memoria and Doppel, but enhanced. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Absorption. | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, on her familiars or the existence of water and 9, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her), Acausality (Types 2 and 5), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Creation and Destruction), Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Large Size (Type 9), Void Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, can bypass barriers and forcefields, can block piercing attacks with her own barriers, Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial and Spatial), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fusionism, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Complete Resurrection, Precognition, Catoptromancy, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Poison Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Perception Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the curses of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, which can corrupt minds), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being). Attack Potency: Island level (With the use of Magical Squall, called Puruwia★Magica in Magia Record, Madoka parted a cloud with a massive kinetic energy output.), Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen (Her Doppel can level the Earth and then reduce it all to dust.) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Madoka grows exponentially stronger after each reset, thus her final timeline self 100 resets should be far stronger than her fifth timeline self, who should be comparable to fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity. Her multiverse was later confirmed to contain infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura. The Law of Cycles encompasses the infinite multiverse as well as the nonexistent multiverse beyond it. Has shown to be on par with Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with her third timeline counterpart is her third timeline counterpart., becomes faster as Doppel Kriemhild.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far above all the other magical girls in the series. Madoka becomes faster after each reset) | Omnipresent (Exists as a concept throughout the entire Puella Magi multiverse. Can also manifest outside the timelines and in the nonexistent multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher | Multiversal+ Durability: At most Island level, Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild. | At least Planet level, likely far higher | Multiverse level+ (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation.) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated as a 5.5 in stamina, making her immensely superior to Sayaka Miki.) | Practically limitless, due to being leagues above all the other magical girls. | Likely limitless as a Goddess Range: Several thousands of kilometers, Planetary as a Doppel | Planetary | At least Multiversal+ (Able to affect both the infinite multiverse and the nonexistent multiverse where she costantly fights Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen) Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Girl, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications) | Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines). Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibilty of witches. * Pain Inhibition: Magical girls are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. ***'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. |-|Magia Record= * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. ** Different Story: Rookies: Passively increases her magical reserves. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. ** Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. ** Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. ** Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. ** Girls with Glasses on a Date: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** Keep This a Secret from Everyone!: Increases her magical reserves. ** Madoka's Notebook: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** Our Own Private Sea and the Sky: Gives a resistance towards Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction overall. ** Outing in Plain Attire: Passively grants Regeneration and Status Effect Inducement Resistance. ** Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing physical attacks. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. ** A Short Rest: Gives Madoka a heighten resistance to curses and slight Regeneration. ** Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decreases an enemy's attack potency. ** Summer Impact!?: Passively increases her attack potency but decreases her own durability. ** That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. ** To Hope: Chance to survive attacks that would normally have killed. ** Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. ** Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. Used by her Doppel. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. Used by the Doppel as well. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. In the case of the Haregi Doppel, her reality warping is potent enough to grant a wish on such a massive scale, that every being in the entire planet would be crushed as a consequence. |-|Ultimate Madoka= *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. *'Law Manipulation:' Ultimate Madoka has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles, or changing the laws of cause and effect. *'Void Manipulation:' Madoka has shown the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverse, the ability to turn a whole multiverse (The World of Witches) nonexistent after rewriting it, as well as being able to affect and erase beings who are nonexistent to a conceptual level like Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. Feats: * Accidentally destroyed Mikihara City in the process of one-shotting Walpurgisnacht as a Magical Girl in the fourth timeline, which is exponentially weaker than the Final Timeline Madoka (At least Moon level, Attack Potency Feat) * In the second timeline, Madoka was capable of deflecting Patricia's attacks. * Parted a cloud looming over a city in the final timeline. (Island level and High Hypersonic+) Note how the intent was to send the arrows through time and space rather than anything combat related. * The Law of Cycles constantly prevents Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen from entering the multiverse, despite the fact that Ultimate Madoka herself is far weaker than her. Key: Magia Record | Final Timeline | Ultimate Madoka Notes: Goddess Madoka had the power that allowed her to rewrite the concepts in all universes. Rewriting concepts (even if it seems insignificant) affects all of space. Then she (through some paradox) destroyed her own future dark form. After that there was a complete reset of the causality of the world (as if former concepts and all related events never existed). Madoka herself became a conceptual entity (which means that it will take at least same level of power to destroy or rewrite the concept of Madoka). However, Homura was not happy with the current state of affairs. So she gained the godlike power to rewrite the concept of Madoka and reset the world once again. The Madokaverse includes 4-dimensional space. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura it was revealed that there are infinite universes. Others Notable Victories: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon's profile (5-C versions were used and speed was equalized) World Guardian (RuneScape) World Guardian's profile (Final Timeline Madoka was used and World Guardian had the Staff of Armadyl, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Void Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Catoptromancy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Morality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Hax Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Movie Characters Category:Shaft Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2